


Adventures of Bird Qrow Part 3: A Pirate's Life For Me

by _FairGame_ (CharlieRhees)



Series: Adventures of Bird Qrow [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Clover as first mate, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Qrow as captain, might write for this universe again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/_FairGame_
Summary: A little drabble about Qrow and Clover's life on a pirate ship.As the tags say, I am thinking of writing in this universe again because I love the thought of Qrow and Clover in a pirate setting.Plus Crow!Qrow is the best.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Adventures of Bird Qrow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Adventures of Bird Qrow Part 3: A Pirate's Life For Me

As the ship sailed to the harbour, Qrow handed the helm to his first mate, Clover, already making his way down the steps to the deck. He smiled softly as his crew worked around him, getting ready to lower the anchor at port. 

Clover watched his captain go, a smirk on his face as he watched his captain jump off the ship's railings and turn into a crow midair. 

The man was never one to be patient. 

"There goes the captain again," the sailing master muttered fondly to himself next to Clover. "He really can't wait for us to lower anchor can he?"

The man seemed to notice he was saying it out loud as he turned to face Clover with a sheepish look on his face. Clover chuckled and waved a hand at him dismissively. 

"We were all thinking it," he chuckled and let go of the helm as the crew began to lower the anchor. 

Clover made his way down the stairs and towards the crows nest, a place he liked to go when Qrow was off the ship. 

He climbed the ladder and made himself comfortable in the crows nest, looking out into the ocean. It was a bit before his captain would come back and he was going to catch up on some sleep before Qrow swooped in. 

He let the swaying of the ship lull him to sleep, listening to the crew below him working and some even leaving the ship to get supplies in the port village. 

He hadn’t known just how long he had been asleep for, but he was awoken to a slight tap on the floor of the crows nest. He sleepily opened his eyes and was greeted to the sight of his captain, in all his glory, standing over him. 

“Had a nice nap there, Clover?” Qrow asked, hands on his hips as he raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk on his face. Clover chuckled as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Had a nice trip into town, Qrow?” Clover shot back, watching as Qrow walked towards him, sitting down next to him. 

“It’s the same as every other town we’ve been to,” Qrow shrugged, leaning back onto the wall of the crow’s nest. 

“Then why do you keep rushing to leave the ship every time?” Clover enquired, watching the other get comfortable in his seat. Qrow stretched, clicking his neck as he thought of an answer for Clover. 

“I guess I just like flying,” Clover watched as Qrow finished stretching and leant back on his hands, looking out of the opposite window, breeze blowing through his hair. It was a beautiful sight to Clover and he just had to sit there and appreciate it for a while, heart warming up. 

Qrow looked over at him and Clover felt his face heat up. Qrow raised an eyebrow in question and Clover shook his head with a small smile on his face, looking away in embarrassment. 

It was illegal for his captain to be that good looking. 

The two sat in comfortable silence as they watched the sun slip below the horizon as night began to arrive. Soon the nightwatch shift would start and would send the two to bed, but until then, the two appreciated each other’s company in comfortable silence. 


End file.
